


Never Have I Ever

by Gumnut



Series: Gentle Rain [6]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Massage, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: It was a very bad idea.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Never Have I Ever  
> Gentle & Warm Rain Series  
> Author: Gumnut  
> 19 Apr 2019  
> Fandom: Thunderbirds Are Go 2015/ Thunderbirds TOS  
> Rating: Teen  
> Summary: It was a very bad idea.  
> Word count: 1359  
> Spoilers & warnings: Scott/Em, Virgil/Kayo, John/Ridley, Gordon/Penny  
> Timeline: About seven or eight months after ‘Gentle Rain’  
> Author’s note: For @soundspud72 who asked for number 11 – have they ever been arrested and why? Regarding Em Harris. The answer is in the fic below. This was supposed to be shorter than it was, but Scott would not behave, so Em had to resort to other methods. I hope you enjoy it :D  
> Disclaimer: Mine? You’ve got to be kidding. Money? Don’t have any, don’t bother.  
> -o-o-o-

This had been a very bad idea.

It had been for fun. The whole family was on vacation. Something that hadn’t happened in about ten years apparently. They holed up in a treehouse/penthouse in the Daintree. Luxury to the extreme, quiet, no one to bother them, rainforest for miles.

The Thunderchicks had the majority of emergencies. John had even dragged his girlfriend down from orbit and Gordon did similar with Penny. Considering the lovefest of the four couples in one house, it had taken Grandma to drag Alan along.

At first five hardworking men and five equally hardworking women had no idea what to do with themselves with all their responsibilities removed. Grandma had to drag both John and Scott away from the communications board at least twice. Kayo found Virgil making unneeded repairs to the building’s superstructure and had to drag him out to the garage where she had stashed his bike for this exact reason. Em noticed that the both of them stayed together in the garage for quite some time after that.

She couldn’t help but smile.

Gordon at least had the pool. One of those with the view to match the money that had been thrown at the building. Penny joined him...often.

Scott was fidgety. Em came up behind him several times and rubbed her fingers over tension points, medically attempting to get him to relax. He picked up on her technique and obviously didn’t mind in the slightest and in every case, they ended up in each other’s arms, him kissing her breathless.

Apparently, he liked doing that.

She didn’t mind at all.

Alan groaned when he walked in on them and spun on his heel and stalked out complaining.

Em ended up giggling.

But this idea? It was beyond giggling and well into hysteria.

Virgil was leaning on her to one side. Em wasn’t sure he was even aware of it. Kayo was staring into the middle of the circle at the pile of empty bottles, her face completely vague. Ridley was staring at Em, John snoring in her lap. The man could not handle his alcohol at all. Gordon was quite happy, bouncing on the spot, his eyes sparkling in the dim evening light. Penny was listing to one side, not quite colliding with Gordon, mostly because Alan was leaning against her, snoring as much as John.

Scott was conscious, but ramrod straight, controls all in place. She wanted to touch him, but she honestly wasn’t sure whether he would keel over or explode.

This was a very bad idea.

But then it had been Gordon’s after all.

“Your turn Em!” The aquanaut grinned at her.

“I think we should stop.”

“Aww, c’mon. Isn’t this what you wanted. They’re all relaxed.”

“Half of them are comatose, Gordon.” Who could possibly have thought that the Tracy brothers had done everything. The fact that all five had hung upside down from the top of a Ferris wheel had blown her mind. That had been a ridiculous suggestion, yet they had all had to drink. Apparently, it had been their last vacation in London, the Eye and an interrupting rescue. John had shuddered enough for Ridley to become concerned.

It was official. The Tracy boys had done everything.

She frantically attempted to think of something she hadn’t done that they hadn’t done.

A sigh. “Um....never have I ever...er...been arrested?” Surely, they hadn’t done that?

“Are you kidding me?” Gordon, glugged down some more drink. “That’s an easy one. Paris. The Louvre.”

What?

Scott raised his hand holding his glass. “Gordon.” As if that explained everything. He swallowed heavily.

Alan snorted, rolled and fell face first onto the carpet.

Gordon laughed. “Hey, bro. Time to take another drink. Remember the teddy bear at the fair?”

“Crap.” Alan grabbed his glass and toasted the air. “Gordon.” Apparently, it did explain everything.

“Gordon.” Kayo said it like a zombie and swallowed some more alcohol. Ridley just stared at her, but was distracted as apparently not-so-asleep John attempted to locate his glass by pawing blindly at the carpet with one hand. His mumbled “Gordon.” Was almost muffled as Ridley tried to grab his arm.

“Lawn flamingo.” Virgil attempted to bring the drink to his mouth, but missed and threw it over his shoulder instead. “Oops.”

Em blinked.

“Okay, that’s it. I’m calling this game. Off to bed with the lot of you. I have the strongest feeling that I should have taken Grandma’s advice and gone to bed early myself.”

There were many a muttered groan, mostly of ‘Awww’ and her name, but the brothers mostly stumbled to their feet. Kayo had to drag Virgil off of Em. The man was heavy.

Ridley smiled at her as she manhandled her space noodle off into their rooms. John was muttering something about ‘Gordon’s fault...didn’t want to do that in a book store.’ Penny helped Alan to his rooms, all the time shooting glares at Gordon.

“What?” The aquanaut looked non-plussed. “What did I do?”

“Gordon, go look after your brother.” Scott’s voice was firm. He still hadn’t relaxed.

Em sighed, grabbed his arm and, activating her hoverjets, pulled him up. “C’mon, Commander, time for bed.”

“Em.” And suddenly she was in his arms.

“Flyboy, your blood alcohol content can be detected from space.”

“Space!” John’s voice echoed down the hallway.

“Not today, spaceman, you’d miss TB5 and end up on Mars.” Ridley was obviously being very patient.

“Not Mars. Wrong trejacktory.” A closing door shut off the rest of the mumbled maths that followed.

“I love you, Em.”

“And I love you.” He was kissing her eyebrow. She suspected that he had been aiming for her lips. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed.” She grabbed his lips with her own. Alcohol teased her senses.

She was able to lead him to their rooms quite easily. He followed as if a little lost.

He undressed and threw on his pyjama pants. He even brushed his teeth. She took the opportunity to shed her own clothes and put on the oversized t-shirt she had stolen from him and appropriated for sleepwear. She knew he loved it that she had.

But she didn’t pull herself out of the hoverscoot. She kept herself mobile and waited for him to come to bed.

When he finally walked back in, he had toothpaste on his nose. Em couldn’t help but smile.

Grabbing a tissue, she hovered up and wiped off the offending substance and replaced it with a kiss. “Now, into bed.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He saluted and did as she asked.

“Roll onto your stomach.”

He did, and ended up in the middle of the bed. Em rolled her eyes and nudged him closer to his side. Grabbing the cream she had packed for this exact reason, careful of the ‘scoot’s palm controls, she slicked up her hands and proceed to massage every single one of those knots out of her boyfriend’s shoulders and torso.

His groans meant everything to her. She knuckled, rubbed, rolled, pressed, ironed and kneaded the tension from Scott’s shoulders, his spine and lower back. And bloody hell, the man had so much. She rolled up his pants and ran her fingers over his legs, grabbing the taut muscles there.

Scott was in peak shape. He had to be. She ignored the scars, her fingers skipping over and around them. They had spoken about the incidents. She had seen his medical history. She knew what they were, why they were. Now was about release.

He didn’t say anything, just groaned into his pillow.

By the time she was finished, he was asleep.

She kissed the nape of his neck. Now hopefully he could relax enough to enjoy himself.

If not, there were other methods.

Slipping out of her hoverscoot and onto the bed, she killed the light and darkness took over the room. Pushing onto her side, she let herself relax into the bed.

An arm snaked out and gently pulled her close.

“Love you.” He said it into her hair.

“Love you, too, Scott Tracy, now go to sleep.” She wrapped her arm over his.

“Uh-hmmm.” A soft snore.

She smiled and let herself drift.

-o-o-o-

FIN


End file.
